


Massage therapy

by soy_em



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Massage, Season/Series 01, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Jared is grumpy. Jensen wants to help out. There's a happy ending.





	Massage therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for @justanothersaltandburn who wanted:
> 
> Jared is incredibly tense (tough scene, argument, etc) and Jensen gives him a massage -- with or without a happy ending ;) ?
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully I delivered.

Jared slammed the plate down onto the table, making the fries bounce and ensuring that a few peas succeeded in their bid for freedom. The green beans just shivered in place, and Jensen shuddered looking at them; but it was too early to let his new co-star in on all his weird hang ups. They’d only been filming together for a couple of months; Jared didn’t need to know that the man he’d be spending at least the next seven months with had food-related trauma from his childhood.

Pulling himself together, he looked fully at his co-star. “What’s up, Jay?” 

Jared scowled back at him. 

“What’s up? What’s up?” Jared asked rhetorically. “What’s up is that they’re out of chilli. I’ve had to have 3 plates of pasta instead.” Jared looks intensely annoyed about this development, an unusual change from his usual sunny self and frankly, from his usual willingness to eat absolutely anything going.

“But you like pasta, Jay.”

“Well I wanted chilli today.” Jared pouts, and Jensen can’t help but find it adorable. He finds everything Jared does adorable, and that’s something else his co-star just doesn’t need to know.

“Stop being a baby,” he says, and throws a ketchup-covered fry from his own plate at Jared. It catches him right above the eye, leaving a red drip down his face that looks uncannily like their make- up from yesterday, and Jared snaps out of it a little, sticking his tongue out at Jensen and crossing his eyes. 

“You’re gonna pay for that,” Jared threatens.

“Bring it, bitch,” Jensen replies, easy, and sits back to wait for retribution.

****

Filming that afternoon is a bitch. Their new director is strict, and doesn’t have much of a sense of humour. Jensen wishes for Kim to be back with all his might, because while no one in their right mind would mess with Kim, he agrees with Jensen and Jared when it comes to wanting a relaxed, happy set. _A week and a half,_ Jensen sighs to himself.

The scene they’re filming is difficult, a long action sequence interspersed with dialogue, and it requires extras to be on set as well. Everyone is a little tense, and Jensen himself is having more than a little trouble hitting his mark and his lines at the same time. Jared is in a similar situation, and clearly getting more and more frustrated, muttering to himself and even at one point smacking himself on the forehead. 

Jensen has been waiting for a good twenty minutes for the director to see the light and call a break, so that everyone can head off somewhere quiet for a few minutes and just chill out. Hellishly, it takes another 10 minutes of wasted film before the director realises that he’s not going to get anything productive out of absolutely anyone. He finally calls it, ordering everyone to go and relax. Jensen sighs with relief; hopefully a short break will help to get everyone back on track.

Jared drops his script onto his chair and storms off the set, long legs propelling him faster than Jensen can follow. Luckily, Jensen can take a pretty firm guess at where Jared is heading: not to his trailer, but out to the lot behind the main carpark where his dogs will be exercising with their sitter at this time. 

A quick walk later, winding his way between the trailers and cars and crew bustling about to set up the next scene on the other stage; and he finds out he was right. Jared is indeed out with his dogs, but instead of running about and wrestling with them as usual, he’s on the floor, both dogs piled on top of him. Jared’s got his head buried in Sadie’s fur and Harley is enthusiastically licking all over Jared’s neck and the little of his face his doggy tongue can reach. Jared’s shoulders are set, tense; and even from a few feet away Jensen can tell that Jared has his hands buried tightly in Sadie’s fur. 

He spends a few seconds wondering whether his presence will be welcomed, but eventually decides that Jared’s vow of undying friendship, delivered sloppily into Jensen’s neck last Saturday evening after far too many tequila shots, was meant to cover just this eventuality. 

“Make up are gonna love the dog spit,” he says lightly to alert Jared to his presence.

Jared looks up, eyes a little glassy. “Don’t care.” The pout is back, and it’s just as cute as before; Jensen squashes the inappropriate thoughts that always come any time he thinks about Jared’s pretty pink mouth. A boner will not be helpful in this situation.

“Wanna play throw with them for a few minutes? We got another ten before we gotta head back.”

Jared shakes his head resolutely, and Jensen is now beginning to worry that something is actually wrong. Jared has never not wanted to play with his dogs before. Head on one side, he contemplates Jared while he wonders what to do for the best. 

Jared is curled up almost completely over Sadie, who is putting up with being caged in with very good grace. His silky brown hair, getting longer every day, falls down over Sadie in a tumble of curls, hiding his face. Jensen takes a moment to admire the long legs, splayed out around Sadie, before he makes a decision. 

Harley is still snuffling at the back of Jared’s neck, but he looks up sharply when he hears Jensen’s voice. “Harley, fetch,” Jensen says, and the giant dog barrels off in search of his ball. Over excited, he comes rocketing back towards Jensen, who doesn’t quite anticipate what’s going to happen next. 

Before he’s realised, he’s on his ass on the ground, Harley’s weight trampling bruises into his ribs. Jensen can’t help but laugh through the pain, wrestling the ball from Harley’s mouth, and it makes Jared look up finally. 

“Harley, _no!”_ Jared shouts, scandalised, as he realises that Jensen, in full Dean costume, is on course to roll into a puddle. “No!”

Jared jumps up, Sadie skittering away from him in panic, and throws himself towards Harley and Jensen. They all roll in the opposite direction, away from the puddle, and Jensen is pleased to hear Jared’s laugh booming out around the parking lot as they play fight on the ground, Sadie throwing herself into the mix as well. 

_Mission accomplished,_ he thinks. 

***

By the time they’re wrapping up filming, Jensen is beginning to doubt whether his plans for this evening are a good idea. Jared had invited him around for dinner and video games; a routine they’ve developed over the past couple of months to help them both relax. But Jared is clearly in an absolutely terrible mood; on top of being upset about his lunch and storming off earlier, he’s now snapped at two PAs and sassed their stick-up-his-arse new director, all behaviour that is so wildly out of character that Jensen is worried. But maybe, he thinks, Jared just needs a night alone to de-stress, and so maybe it would be best to cancel their plans. Even though Jensen would like nothing more than spending a night on Jared’s sofa with Jared’s leg pressed against his and Jared’s elbow periodically digging into his chest. 

He’s about to suggest this to Jared as his friend comes towards him, missing the usual bounce in his step. 

“Still on for tonight?” Jared asks, before Jensen has a chance to say anything. Puppy eyes peek at him, causing an uncomfortable fluttering in Jensen’s tummy.

“I am if you are,” Jensen replies, wondering where his spine has disappeared to.

“Course. Let’s get going.”

Their ride back is quiet, even the dogs worn out by their antics that afternoon. Jared appears lost in his own thoughts, and Jensen desperately wants to intrude, but doesn’t quite know how. They tumble out of the car when they reach the hotel, Jared barely even acknowledging his friend the concierge, let alone providing his usual cheerful update on filming and the dogs’ behaviour that day. Jensen has come to realise that Jared makes friends with everyone and already, after only a couple of months, knows nearly every staff member working at his hotel; oddly enough, small dog-related disasters that would normally result in angry letters from hotel managers seem to disappear from Jared’s suite with no further action. 

They make their way upstairs to Jared’s suite. It’s nowhere near big enough for one clumsy six foot four man, let alone two rambunctious dogs; and Jared is already talking about getting a proper house for next year if they get picked up for season two. But in the meantime, they are stuck in the suite, with it’s small, cramped sofa and the enormous dog beds taking up half the floor space. 

Jared crumples onto the sofa immediately, dropping his head against the backrest. The dogs start circling restlessly, looking for the small treat Jared always gives them when they get home; Supernatural’s varied shooting schedule means they get fed on set but there’s a bag of treats in one of the high cupboards. Seeing that Jared isn’t making any move towards it, Jensen fishes two healthy dog bones out of the bag. The dogs go mad as soon as they see them, jumping up on Jensen and trying to climb him, and Jensen laughs, fending them off. 

“You wanna give them their treats, Jay?”

“No, go for it.” Jared sounds weary, and Jensen frowns as he drops the bones onto the floor for the dogs. Happy snuffling sounds follow him across to the sofa, where he perches next to Jared. 

“What’s up, Jay?” he asks quietly. 

Jared visibly pulls himself together, drawing his body back from its loose sprawl and sitting up slightly. 

“Nothing,” he replies. “Shall we play?” 

“Sooner we start playing, sooner I can win,” Jensen answers easily. He fishes two beers out of the small fridge and puts the game into the console, handing Jared the other controller.

“Bring it, motherfucker,” Jared says, with a hint of his usual defiance, and the game is on.

***

An hour later and things are almost normal. They’re as competitive as ever, or at least it feels that way until Jensen wins and Jared doesn’t have his normal tantrum, doesn’t start trash-talking Jensen and plotting his revenge. Instead, he just flops backwards on the couch, dropping the controller, and Jensen can’t bear it any longer. 

“What’s up, Jay?” he asks. 

“Nothing,” is the short response he gets.

“Not true.” Jensen is nothing if not persistent, and he knows he won’t be able to leave this alone. Jared has come to mean more to him over these past two months than a lot of people he’s known for years, and it’s hurting him to watch his friend be unhappy. And that’s just the simple affection and friendship he feels for Jared, before he even attempts to analyse the more complex feelings lurking under the surface. Not to mention that Jared’s pretty face is meant for smiling; nothing feels better to Jensen than seeing those dimples and knowing he put them there. 

“Come on Jay,” he coaxes. “Something’s wrong. Why don’t you tell me, maybe I can help?”

Jared sighs. “Its nothing,” he repeats.

“It’s not nothing, Jared, I can tell. Come on, tell me.”

“It’s really nothing. I’m just tired, and I hurt my shoulder a little yesterday, and I didn’t sleep well.” Jared keeps his eyes averted, voice quiet. 

“You hurt your shoulder?” Jensen repeats, thinking of all the stunts and action sequences they’d done today. “Did you tell anyone?”

“No, it’s just a little thing. Aches a little.” Jared is definitely refusing to meet Jensen’s eyes now; he knows he should’ve gone straight to the set medic this morning and told them exactly what was wrong. 

“How?” 

“Playing with the dogs,” Jared is a little flushed now, too, embarassed at Jensen’s obvious concern. 

“And it kept you from sleeping?” 

“Couldn’t get comfy.” Jared shrugs at that and then winces. “Sorry. I know I’ve been grouchy.”

“Idiot.” Jensen mutters fondly. “Let me have a look.”

“What, you think you’re a doctor now?” Jared mocks, a little shaky but trying to continue their usual back and forth. 

“I was going to do a physical therapy degree.”

“Yeah, going to. Not did,” Jared says, bratty.

“Let me see, Jay.” Jensen’s voice is firm, a tone he’s learned will sometimes make Jared obey promptly. Jared likes strong direction, he’s noticed, but he tries not to take advantage of it too often. 

Jared pulls his t-shirt up awkwardly, wincing in pain, and Jensen hastens to help him pull it over his shoulder. He’s faced suddenly with the smooth expanse of Jared’s back, golden skin begging to be touched, but he resists. Mostly. He runs his fingers softly over the muscle on Jared’s shoulder and his friend shivers, skin breaking out in goosebumps.

“This shoulder?” Jensen asks, unnecessarily. His voice has dropped low, and suddenly the room is quiet, the weird tension that sometimes exists between them ratcheted up a notch. 

“Yeah,” Jared’s quiet too.

“Ok.” Jensen starts to press a little more firmly into the muscle, prodding along and keeping a close eye on Jared’s reactions. Jared’s skin is so, so smooth and he’s having a hard time keeping himself focused. 

Jared hisses suddenly, jerking away from Jensen’s hand. “There,” Jensen says unnecessarily, and Jared shoots him one of Sam’s bitch-faces. Not allowing himself to think, he tugs Jared’s t-shirt all the way off. 

“Lie down,” he instructs. “Let me try something.” He pushes firmly at Jared’s good shoulder, trying to get him to lie on his front on the sofa, but Jared resists.

“What’re you going to do?” he asks.

“Massage your muscle a little, see if I can help it relax.” 

“You’re not a masseuse, you don’t know what you’re doing,” Jared argues. 

“I’ve always had very positive feedback on my massages, thank you,” Jensen says, grinning.

“From who?” Suspicion shines in Jared’s multi-coloured eyes and Jensen can’t help himself; he winks at his friend. 

“Who do you think?” 

Jared flushes bright pink, but stops arguing and allows Jensen to guide him down onto the couch. 

Now that Jared has done what he’s told, Jensen has time to contemplate the potentially monumental mistake he’s just made. It’s like a dream come true, Jared laid out in front of him, tan skin warm and soft, legs spread and one knee dangling towards the floor. He’s going to have to work really hard to keep hold of his self-control. 

He settles into the space between Jared’s legs and rubs his hands together to warm them up. Normally, he’d place his cold hands onto Jared’s overheated skin just to see him jump, but it seems unfair when it might actually cause him more pain. Finally, taking a deep breath, he lowers his palms to Jared’s back and starts to move them slowly across the muscles, working his way towards the painful one. 

It takes a while for Jared to relax, and Jensen can’t really blame him; despite drunken vows of eternal friendship, this isn’t really within the realm of normal. But after a while, Jensen can feel Jared becoming pliant under him; breath slow and even and his hands unclenched. Taking that as his cue, Jensen moves his hands slowly towards the sore muscle, and starts to really work, trying to ease the pressure he can feel. 

He massages there for while, Jared soft and compliant, and eventually he feels the muscle start to loosen. Knowing that his work is done, Jensen allows his mind to stray, imagining a world where this was his; where he could touch Jared like this and more every single day, without the excuse of an injury. He’s forced to admit that it’s something he desperately wants; there can be no more hiding, he thinks, under the illusion that he just finds Jared passingly hot; not when the fact that Jared was hurting was so painful to him.

As his mind wanders, his hands do too, slipping higher on Jared’s back and up to his neck. He’s only brought back to himself when he feels Jared tense again under his hand, a wounded noise slipping from his friend’s throat. 

“Did that hurt?” he asks quickly. 

“No,” Jared responds, low. “Felt good. Sorry.” 

Jensen can’t help himself. He sweeps his thumbs over the back of Jared’s neck again, and this time the noise is louder, Jared letting out a little moan. “Here?”

“Yeah,” Jared replies, breathy.

Jensen does it again, and Jared’s whole back shivers. 

“Want me to stop, Jay?” Jensen can barely bring himself to ask, but he knows he won’t be able to forgive himself if he doesn’t. 

“No.”

That’s full permission, as far as Jensen is concerned, and he digs his fingers firmly into Jared’s neck, dragging them up until his hands are tangled in Jared’s hair. He wanted to do this almost since the moment they met, and it’s no disappointment; Jared’s hair is as soft and silky as it looks, and the noise Jared makes when Jensen tugs gently is addictive. He can’t help but continue, pressing one thumb into Jared’s neck, and allowing the other hand to scrape across his scalp, enjoying the feeling so much that it takes him a moment to realise that Jared’s hips are rocking back, seeking pressure. 

Lightning shoots through Jensen at the realisation that Jared is a _really_ enjoying this. Not just finding it mildly pleasing, but possibly just as turned on as Jensen. He leans down, pressing his front against Jared’s back and whispers into Jared’s ear.

“Do you really like this, Jay?” 

“Yes!” Jared’s voice is higher than usual, and he reaches back to grab at Jensen’s arm. “Don’t stop, Jen.”

Jensen can see Jared’s face a little better now, and he’s flushed, eyes glassy. Daringly, Jensen nips lightly at Jared’s ear, and Jared convulses, hips arching further back than ever. Jared’s other hand has found its way to Jensen’s thigh, and he’s digging his fingers in, bright spots of pain against the joy lighting up Jensen’s skin. Jensen presses little kisses along Jared’s jawline, desperate suddenly to get to his mouth. The angle is all wrong and Jensen is only able to kiss the corner and frustrated, he pulls back. 

Before Jared really has a chance to move, Jensen hooks his arm under Jared’s waist and pulls him backwards so that Jared is kneeling, back to Jensen’s chest. The angle is only slightly better but it’s enough for Jensen to lean around and turn Jared’s face towards him, and finally their lips meet. 

It’s a soft, sweet kiss at first, despite the awkwardness. Jared’s lips are just as soft as Jensen had imagined, on lonely nights in his own hotel room. They move together easily, and Jared winds his good arm behind Jensen’s neck, arching his back.

It doesn’t stay soft and sweet for long. Jared opens up under Jensen’s mouth and they’re soon nipping and biting at each other, tongues twisting deep as Jensen’s hands rove across Jared’s chest. Jared might be slim but he’s all muscle, and Jensen delights in running his fingers through the dips and troughs. Soon he realises that Jared is pulling frantically at Jensen’s t-shirt, and he pauses for just a second to pull it roughly over his head, until they are finally skin to skin. It feels so, so good. Jared is warm and smooth against him, all the strength in his body moving against Jensen. 

Jensen suddenly doesn’t want to wait any longer. He’s been waiting for this for two months, the tension there between them since day one when Jared had blushed and stuttered through their first meeting. He pushes impatiently at Jared’s pants, fumbling the button open and pushing his briefs down, before pulling his cock out. Jared groans into his mouth, and Jensen pulls away for a moment to pant out, “This ok, Jay?” 

“Fucking yes,” is Jared’s emphatic response. “Come on Jen.” Jared shifts against him, trying to get some friction, and Jensen starts to move his hand, slow and steady. He shifts back slightly for a moment so that he can get his other hand on his own flies and pull them down, and then his cock is pressing against the warm skin of Jared’s back, sliding easily in the sweat there. 

He picks up the pace of his hand, paying close attention to what Jared likes, and the noises he makes; repeating the moves that get the best noises. Jared has his head tipped back on Jensen’s shoulder and he takes the opportunity to put some marks on Jared’s long, glistening throat. 

It doesn’t take long for them to find a rhythm, Jared thrusting up into Jensen’s hand and then back against Jensen’s cock. Jensen’s heart is pounding and he wants this moment to spin out for ever, but he’s getting closer and closer. 

“Not gonna last this time,”Jared pants against his shoulder, eyes still closed. “But next time will you fuck me?”

The visual is too much for Jensen, imagining Jared spread out before him, ass raised and waiting. He comes with a shout, shooting against Jared’s back as Jared speeds up his movements. “Jen, so fucking hot, Jen,” Jared gasps, before his cock twitches and come coats Jensen’s hand. Jared goes boneless against him, dead weight suddenly almost forcing Jensen back on the bed, and Jensen has to catch them both and lower them gently so that they’re lying on their sides. He pulls down his own pants and wriggles out of them, before doing the same to Jared, so that they’re both a little more comfortable.

It takes a while for his breathing to even out and his body to calm down, tiredness seeping through him. He’s still wrapped around Jared, arm across his chest and pressed to Jared’s heart, feeling the steady thump thump thump under his hand. He assumes Jared has fallen asleep, but then realises that his friend is still awake, holding himself still. 

“Ok, Jay?” he asks softly. 

“Mmmm,” Jared hums pleasantly. “Can we do that again?” 

Jensen thinks that Jared wouldn’t be asking that, if he weren’t so out of it; but he’s glad to get the awkwardness out of the way. 

“I definitely want to do that again,” he confirms. 

“Brilliant.” Jared’s mouth curves in a little smile, eyelashes drifting against his cheek. “Imma expect a massage like that every time I have a bad day now,” he says.

Jensen snorts. “That’s absolutely fine by me. As long as it always ends like this.”

“Every time.” Jared confirms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://soy-em.tumblr.com).


End file.
